Their Night
by CityFighter88
Summary: "The weird thing is, it feels like it has always been this way." Lassiet, set sometime in season four. Established relationship. Smut, BDSM.


A/N: Obviously, I don't own anything.

This is a Lassiet story. Smut, established relationship. And it deals with BDSM, so it will probably take some knowledge about it for a reader to fully grasp the concept or simply feel comfortable reading. And it is a oneshot. Don't like, don't read. If you have something to say, please review :)

I kinda struggled with this story for a while, trying to get the characters right and thinking which party would likely be dominant and which submissive... I hope I'm not too far off.

(And yes, I doubt Carlton would ever agree on using "Pineapple" as a safe word, but it just felt funny enough to be included.)

Once again, he catches himself staring at her, and instantly turns his attention back to the file. It amazes him. The difference between their demeanor at work, and their relationship in private. It isn't even the pretend so much. It's just that way. That's how they function. But he mustn't let anything slip. She seems to be handling that better than him.

"This definitely doesn't seem promising", Juliet notes, rading a file on her own. She looks up at Carlton, who lowers his file down. "Every suspect has a strong alibi."

Carlton sighs. Juliet was right. "Yes", he admits. "And we still haven't uncovered a motive." He glances at one of his notes. "The victim's brother will travel to Santa Barbara by tomorrow... we can't interrogate him before."

Juliet sighs, almost rolling her eyes at the absurdity of the information that just occurred to her. "And Shawn and Gus are now away, investigating the case of a "serial raccoon killer"."

She isn't sure that is what Shawn mentioned in the sudden mass email yesterday (maybe it was "raccoon serial killer"), but it probably makes as much sense as an actual thing.

"May God be... with Gus", Carlton can't help but add before taking a sip of his coffee.

Juliet looks around, as if wondering has everyone else has reached a dead end investigation-wise as well. "Wanna go have lunch with me?", she eventually suggests, turning to face Carlton again. "It's around time."

He smiles, closing the file. "I sure do."

Juliet smiles, almost shyly, before standing up and heading out of the workroom with him.

...

"He actually said that!", Carlton says, still laughing.

Juliet's chuckles echoe through the kitchen as she puts her plate away in the sink, just the moment before he does the same. It still feels unusual, being inside his house (maybe because she helped him move in a few years back, after accidentally revealing his original address to the people he had arrested-but whatever.) The dusk that was present once she stepped into the room, clearly seen through a big window by the table, has since been replaced by a full night.

"Anyway...", she reminisces before looking up at him, "I'm sorry that I won't be able to make it tomorrow as well."

"It's OK." His lips meet hers and she shudders. "Let's not talk, nor think about that now."

She grins. "Better not."

That's how it always starts. Romantic but chaste things. Intimate but calm. Eating together, chatting, laughing. Watching TV together, maybe. A kiss here, a kiss there. Then caressing. More kissing. A passionate make up session. A trip to the bedroom. Fondling, teasing. Then Carlton's firm stare, that speaks louder than words. A flame of desire that follows, then the game. With well defined roles. And the rules.

Now, in the bedroom, they are standing a few feet away from each other, facing one another. Juliet can still taste him on her lips. He is watching her. Watching her undress, with lust and desire in his bright blue eyes. Watching her remove the clothing that he has chosen for her, ordered her to wear. That morning (it takes a lot of dedication to work something out with a work clothes), just like many others, and again after work, like always. She is slowly unbuttoning her blouse, sliding the loose fabric off her shoulders, slipping out of her shoes, taking her jeans off. Now in her underwear and matching stockings, also chosen by him, in front of him... Carlton Lassiter, her boyfriend, her love, her dom.

His first order is anticipated, but still overwhelming,

"Turn around."

She turns around.

"Bend over."

She does.

"Stretch forward."

She does.

"Feet down, hands down."

She positions herself that way. She can almost feel his eyes roaming over her body, looking at the tempting pose, and he shudders. "Now stay that way, until I order you otherwise."

She is barely able to mutter "Yes", losing herself in his voice, that keeps echoing through her mind. So professional, so harsh, so determined... so sexy.

And he leaves. He takes a deep breath; closes his eyes briefly, a sight of her still present; and starts unbuttoning his shirt. It is hard to resist, but he needs her to wait. He needs to have this the way he has planned. He sighs and undoes his belt. He can see it clearly, even now. The look of anticipation is all over her, almost a part of her form. That is what attracts him so much.

There is the sound of the door closing, and Juliet remains in that position for a minute, two, three... ten minutes by the end. Her wrists atching, her feet flushed, constantly resisting an urge to stand up... stretch over... touch herself. And she has to resist. Because she has to obey his rules. Because he is in a complete control. Because she has to play by his rules. And that's what turns her on more than anything.

The sound of the door opening is heard and Juliet shudders, a shiver running down her back. She hears Carlton's footsteps approaching her slowly. It pains her that she can not turn enough to see him without disturbing her position, thus breaking the rules. She wants to see the look on his face, the lust in his eyes, his reaction to her provocative pose... and her obeyance.

He stops mere inches away from her behind. She can already feel his closeness, the warmth of his body. Once he puts his hands on her lower thighs, jolts rip through her muscles and she bites down on her lower lip, barely withholding a moan. She creams her panties as his hands move up to her hips, ass, breasts, then back down again, his touches firm but gentle, passionate yet controlled.

"Stand up."

His voice is low and demanding like always, giving her goose bumps. She does as she was ordered, sighing due to a relief. Carlton plants a gentle kiss on the side of her neck, his lips brushing up to her ear. "Turn around", he demands in a whisper.

And she does. Upon lying her gaze on him, she realizes that he, too, is undressed, except for his tight white briefs, with a very visible bulge. Her eyes roam over his chest, biceps, abs. She reaches out a hand to touch him, but her move is stopped by a strong grip on her wrist. Following his firm glare, they lock eyes. "Lie down on the bed", is his next order.

She obeys him, and within two seconds she is lying face up on the bed, and he is slowly climbing on top of her, their eyes still locked.

"Pineapple?", he questions. That is their usual safe word. She nods her head. It will be good enough for this occasion as well.

He presses his lips against hers hard, his tongue entering her mouth roughly. But as soon as she starts playing along, Carlton moves away, a smirk on his face. Juliet groans, flustered. That is what he wants. Establishing the control, teasing her, making her wait, obey. Making her fully his. The mere thought of that makes him shudder with excitement, and actually practicing it, for real, is incomparably better. The weird thing is, it feels like it has been this way all along.

He trails his kisses down her breasts, stomach, hips. Gently, slowly. He can go harder, and his actions are filled with desire, but he is taking it slow deliberately. That's what's driving her crazy. That's what's arouses him the most, the foundation of his ultimate pleasure. He smells her arousal and shudders.

Finally, he reaches to her hidden garden. His warm breath tickles at her pussy through the wet lace fabric, and she moans. His teeth sink down the fabric and he, gently and slowly, starts pulling at the material, moving Juliet's panties down to her thighs... knees... ankles... exposing her horny pussy. As he takes his briefs off.

The first time Carlton licks her pussy, paying a particular attention to her enlarged clit, pleasure overtakes Juliet's senses, a heavy moan rising up from her throat. He shivers at the tender taste and watches her reaction. Second lick. This time, the tip of his tongue enters her slightly, brushing against her walls. She arches her back and his name almost leaves her lips, but she manages to control herself. Rules. She must be a good girl. His girl.

Intentionally leaving Juliet on the edge, Carlton stretches up, leaning over, his body once again leaning into Juliet's, his face just inches away from hers. She can smell her cum on him, see drops of it reflecting on his lips.

"C... please", she whispers, her body writhing.

"Please what?", he replies, completely calm and smug.

She just groans.

"You must express yourself clearly."

She looks up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, fuck me", she whines.

His smile widens, but he remains contained. "Say that again", he demands.

"Please, fuck me", she repeats, with a little more confidence this time.

His hand moves down and is suddenly laid at her pussy, his thumb pressing against her hard clit. Juliet moans, pleasure ripping through her muscles, her eyesight blurry for a moment. But, just as suddenly, the hand is no longer there, and Carlton's wet thumb is pressed against her lips.

"And why would I listen to you, huh?", he taunts her, parting her lips slightly. He fels an immense pleasure while doing that. Her tongue reaches out to lick at the wetness that coats his skin, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She savors the taste of her own juices before daring to look into his eyes again. "Why shouldn't I leave you all hot and bothered now?", he hisses.

"I... I need you", she admits, squirming against the bed sheet. "I need you so much. Please... I've been such a good girl. I need you to fuck me. I'll do anything. Please, I'm begging you."

He reaches down and takes a hold of her clit again, slowly stroking at her flesh, mantaining an eye contact the whole time. With his free hand, he reaches into the first upper drawer of the bedside table, pulls out the condom, rips the top of the wrapper with his teeth, carefully removes the wrapper with one hand and slowly pulls it over his throbbing hard on. He feels her clit pulsing against his fingertips.

His body is then on top of hers, and both of his hands are now on her breasts, fondling her curves. As she starts moaning, her body trembling, he enters her.

A wave of pleasure washes over Juliet, her walls tightening around Carlton's dick. Carlton sighs at the friction, thrusting in and out, hard, his hands pressing against Juliet's soft, warm flesh. Still, he doesn't go in full speed, he makes her wait, ache, feel everything. He memorizes the every move and sound she makes, her every reaction, shivering at the power, arousal and pure pleasure that results provide him with. She is his, he is in control here, and they both like it. Her hands grip at his firm butt as he pushes in harder, making sure to hit at her G-spot every time. The simulation makes her cry out every time, goose bumps covering her body.

The orgasm shakes Juliet's entire body, sending jolts all the way down to her core, shivers massaging her nude form over and over again as her warm juices pour out, her vagina muscles still pulsing against Carlton's hard dick. That is the testament of their love, their agreement, the passion that they share-and their roles, and the desires that follow them. As Carlton relishes on that and watches Juliet come undone underneath him, he keeps thrusting into her, every moan, whimper or a shudder that Juliet makes searing into his mind. Until he comes as well, intoxicating feeling claiming his senses.

He removes herself from her, breathing heavily. She sits up in bed for a moment, panting, as he removes the condom and throws it into a near by trash can before using paper wipes to clean himself up, later discarding them the same way.

The room still smells of sex. The air is warm and heavy.

The next thing they know, they are lying in that bed together, lost in the afterglow, Carlton resting on his side and Juliet spooned against him, her hands on his shoulders. She is now allowed to talk, but it still takes her some courage to say the three words.

"I love you."

He stirs against her, his skin flushed again, and he soon has his hand wrapped around hers in a gentle lock. "I love you too."

And that is everything that matters.


End file.
